1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to application development and more specifically, but not exclusively, to supporting multivariable functions defining the behavior of an application.
2. Background Information
Embedded system development tools assist users in the creation of applications to be programmed into processing devices such as microcontrollers. One existing embedded system development tool allows a system designer to create an embedded application by combining system input and output (I/O) devices such as LEDs, switches, sensors and fans. The embedded system development tool provides a graphical user interface (GUI) that uses I/O device drivers to represent I/O devices to a user. The GUI also presents to a user various functions that define the behavior of an application. The user can select one of these functions and customize it for the specified I/O devices.
The functions available to users are limited to functions that update a single variable. If a desired system function involves updating several variables, a user has to specify a separate function for each variable and provide logic to define interactions between these functions.